Just Another RoseScorp Romance
by CatrinaBoFi
Summary: Rose hates Scorpius. Scorpius hates Rose. Simple enough, right? WRONG!
1. The Meeting

**Yo Yo Yo :D This is my story, well my first attempt at one! Yes, I have read several fanfics (all about the next generation of Harry Potter)so of course that is what mine will be about! Quick shout out to my besty P.o.T.t.Y.F.a.N.x who got me hooked and writes amazing stories :D ok, well enjoy my story! **

**Disclaimer: I wasn't the first person to come up with this brilliant idea. Thanks, JKR**

Chapter One: The Meeting

"Where is he?" We were supposed to have started the prefect meeting ten minutes ago and now I'm really worried! That idiot, Scorpius Malfoy (sorry, I cant call him anything but his full name or else it sounds too personal. And we have nothing personal. Well, other than a personal dislike for eachother) can never be trusted. I still cannot believe that he got head boy. _Head boy! _That's supposed to go to someone smart, kind, friendly, charismatic, and of course someone who's a good leader. And let's just say he is none of the above. I truly cannot see why it didn't go to Albus, he's far more suited for the role. Even though he is a bit of a scatter brain. No offense, Al, you know you're my favourite cousin! It almost makes me wish I wasn't head girl, because then I wouldn't have had to associate with him at all. But, I definitely wouldn't want to give him the satisfaction of being a head leader while I wasn't. I've beaten him at pretty much everything right now and I don't want that to change.

As I pace back and forth at the front of the room I hear the door swing open and see, _shudder_, Malfoy saunter through the door running his hand through his hair. "Hey Rose."

Ugh. What a jerk. I glare at him and roll my eyes as I see every other female prefect in the room swoon as he pulls out a chair and rests his obnoxious, yet still fit, ass. I must say that is the one thing he has going for him. "Oh, sorry," he says, his voice _dripping _with sarcasm, "I haven't missed anything important, have I?" I swear, every single girl there giggled when he said that. Disgusting.

"Oh no, Malfoy, we would never _dream _of starting the meeting without you," I reply, equally sarcastic.

"Good. You may continue, Weasley."

As the meeting dragged on, all I could do was stare at the piece of paper in front of me. I couldn't look up at all or else I'd have to make eye contact with _him_. "Rose, pssst," my best friend, Bex, whispers to me as I write the word committee over and over.

"What?" I reply irritably.

"You are aware that the meeting has finished. Everyone's left now… except you."

I look up and see that she is right. Dammit. "That Malfoy," I start, almost spitting out his name as if it were a rotten. "He's disgusting. And arrogant, self-centred, vain. Oh and did I mention arrogant? He thinks the whole world revolves around him, like he's the only thing girls think about –"

"Well, it seems to me that he's all _you_ think about." Bex replies matter-of-factly.

"Shut up," I growl, "I thought you were supposed to be my friend!"

**Well, there you go! That's my first chapter done, wasn't particularly eventful. I was just trying to establish that Rose and Scorp are head boy and girl and that both of them arent particularly friendly to each other! REVIEW!!! Tell me how brilliant my story is :D**

**CatrinaBoFi xx**


	2. I'm not a psycho

**Hey hey I'm back with yet another chapter! Exciting! Well, just like my other chapter, I have no idea what's gonna happen in this chapter. I'm just gonna run with it and see what happens :D**

Chapter Two: I'm Not a Psycho…

"Rose," both Malfoy and my friend Josie say at the same time. Two guesses who I replied to.

"Oh, hi Josie. What's up?"

"Rose," Malfoy says louder, scowling at me like the 12 year old brat he is. "I need to talk to you."

Raising my voice, I almost shout to Josie, "You wanna go somewhere else? It's a bit noisy in here for some reason." Ok, ok, I admit it's not the most mature response, but what does it matter? Josie and I walk out of the hall into the courtyard completely ignoring the guy.

"Rose, are you ignoring Malfoy?" Josie asks, looking at me like I was a psycho. You see, Josie isn't quite as observant as me. She is still yet to realize that Scorpius Malfoy is not the dreamy, attractive, pretty much perfect guy he seems to be. Not that I think he's attractive or something… Anyway, she can't seem to identify the fact that Malfoy and I aren't on speaking terms. In fact, we never were. Ever since we first met, my daddy told me to stay away from him. And, as the good daughter I am, I obeyed. But it's rather difficult as we both seem to always be competing for the same things. Well, it might have something to do with the fact that we both compete for _every_ thing…

_Sigh, _there I go getting all worked up about him again! No wonder Bex thought I was going crazy.

I try to change the subject with Josie. "So, how are you finding Charms?"

"What did he do? I've never understood why you get so worked up about him. Did he break your heart or something?"

"What? No!" I respond, almost too fast. "Uh, sorry, Josie. I've got to go work on my, uh, spells."

"For what –?"

"Bye!" I cut her off mid-sentence as I scurry off in the opposite direction.

**Wow! That was short… Well, all it was supposed to do was show that Rose was ignoring Malfoy (surprise, surprise) and that Josie was yet another drooling fan of Scorp. Ok then, review pleeeeeeeeeeease?? Thanks!!**


	3. What's this? A proper conversation!

**Sup :D I hope my story is not boring you… It will get better! I hope…**

**Oops, I keep forgetting to disclaim… lol**

**Disclaimer: I'm not as good a writer as JK Rowling.**

Chapter Three: What's this? A proper conversation?!

"Hello, class," Professor Longbottom grins evilly at us. "Today, I shall pair you up for a research assignment."

Bex and I glance at each and nod. Looks like I'm sorted, partner-wise.

"Oh, Rose?" Professer Longbottom asks, looking very amused. "Weren't you listening?"

I blush, I'm not used to being publicly ridiculed!

"_I _am choosing the partners, not you. I think you would go much better with someone like Scorpius Malfoy, don't you think?"

Oh, it's so hard not to back chat him and say no, I don't think I would, but I've embarrassed myself too much for one day.

"Yes, sir," I mutter and glare at Malfoy, who doesn't look particularly pleased himself. Well, at least that makes me feel better.

As I move over to his table I realize that I should have forced him to come to mine. Men are supposed to be chivalrous, are they not? I sit down and somehow, without making eye contact once, we manage to finish the task well before the rest of the class.

"Well, I must say I'm not surprised," Professor Longbottom smiles as he sees our finished project. "Hmm, since you are done, and the rest of the class are far from it, I believe it would be best for you to go to the library and study for the test coming up next week."

"But, sir," I start, "Wouldn't you rather we studied in class, so you could supervise us?"

"Rose, you two are the head prefects. And you are both very bright. I'm _sure_ you can be trusted in the library alone." His eyes gleam mischievously as he turns back towards the rest of the class.

***

"So," Wow. This is surprising. We aren't fighting. It's kinda nice…

… Ok, now it's getting awkward. Neither of us have said anything other than "Nice weather, isn't is?" since we've left the Herbology room. And that was a full twenty minutes ago. Seriously, why aren't we fighting????

"Gryffindor are seriously gonna beat your team this time," I say, randomly. Oh, gosh, I sound desperate for conversation. Well, truth be told, I am!

Malfoy looks at me quizzically and seems to take a while to respond.

"That's impossible."

I glare back at him. He's so full of it! "Uhh, no it's not."

Again, awkward silence… "So," I say impatiently, "Why aren't we fighting?"

He snorts, "Forgive me, please, for thinking that not arguing was a good thing."

"But it's weird… I don't like it."

Scorpius, I mean Malfoy, sighs irritably and stares into my eyes. "I thought that's what we'd want. You know, being on speaking terms? Seeing as we are head boy and girl?"

Wow, I never thought I'd hear Malfoy say _we _twice in one statement!

"Fine. I guess we can be _civil_, but not too friendly!" I say quickly, don't want Malfoy getting any ideas.

"Ok then, acquaintance." And we shook hands. Ew, never doing that again!

**Awww look at that **** theyre trying to make progress with their relationship! Hmm but will it be successful?? REVIEW, and maybe you'll find out ;)**


	4. Just Can't Be Serious Around Him!

**Ok, I'm back! And I'm going to try and make my next chapter way better than my last three :D Can you believe it? Yesterday I saw my first Harry Potter movie EVER! Lol and I've only read the first book so I must say I'm doing pretty well with my fanfic considering! Thanks ****P.o.T..a.N.x**** and ****maryandmerlin ****for your reviews! They make me feel all special when I read them :D Well, I better get started with Chapter Four!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not my property**

**Chapter Four: Just Can't Be Serious Around Him!**

"Why, hello there Mr Malfoy," I say a little too eloquently as the boy walks past. He looks in my direction and then double takes as he realizes that was me talking to him.

"Um, hi Rose. What's with the fancy greeting?"

"Oh, Scorpius," I chuckle, "I am merely being _civil_ with you, as you had requested, had you not?"

"Ok, please stop that. Now. It's creeping me out." Scorpius rolls his eyes at me and looks away.

"Whatever you wish, Mr Malfoy," I say as I skip away.

***

What is wrong with me? Why can't I just be normal around Malfoy? I can only fight with him, and then he tells me to stop fighting. So then I goof off around him, and he tells me to stop that too! Aaaaaaaand if I cant goof off, I'm forced to resort to awkward silence. And I'd rather die than suffer from awkward silence. It's so… awkward! Why can't I just behave like I do around Josie and Bex? It's not like I'm trying to impress him or anything… I'm not! Really!

Anyway, I tried explaining my little problem to Bex and Josie at a cozy little sleepover in my own dorm room last night (aaaaaaaaah the benefits of being head girl!) but they seemed to have better things to talk about:

"Malfoy? Oh, you mean Scorpius," Josie replies. "Oh, isn't he marvelous? He's sooo dreamy!"

"He is _not_ marvelous." I frown at her unexpected reaction. "He's out to get me, I swear!!"

"Oh, really?" Bex giggles as she eats all my Chocolate Frogs. "And why is that, Rosie?"

Only Bex and Josie have special permission to call me Rosie. Oh, and my parents, of course. But if they continue to abuse it like this I might just have to take away the privilege.

"I can't believe you haven't noticed! He's just always horrible to me. Like how he makes me be civil around him."

"And how exactly does that make him out to get you, as you say? If anything, I'd think that he was trying to get closer to you,"

"Ew, Josie. Don't even mention that, its grossing me out!!" I grimace jokingly.

Fortunately enough, that was the end of our conversation. Instead we watched a lame-but-cute movie about a young witch and wizard who hated each other and then fell in love. Pfft, how predictable! But it's not like that would EVER happen in real life.

***

**Scorpius' POV :D – Enjoy!**

That Weasley really confuses me. And annoys me too. One second we're fighting, then she's making a fool out of herself and then she just goes silent. And I mean awkwardly silent. Why cant she just be normal for _one_ second?! She's head girl for Merlin's sake. And I thought that I was helping us out, trying to make things easier. But no, she can't do that, can she? Can't _pretend _we're friends, or even acquaintances, without causing a fuss.

I give up! Maybe I should just hand over position. I'm sure they could find another head boy who could get along better with Rose. I mean, _anyone_ could get along better with Rose than me. And I mean anyone! No. I'm not giving up my role as head boy just because I cant stand associating with the likes of her. I'm not giving her the satisfaction. Hmm, I know, I'll make _her_ want to throw in the towel. Give up! I'd much rather have someone like Josie or Bex be head girl alongside me. I'll have a talk to Josie and see what she says…

**There you go! How was that? Was it a suitable length, ****maryandmerlin? ****Well I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D Reviews are more than welcome!!**

**Love you guys! Especially .t.Y.F.a.N.x!! x**


	5. The ScorpJosie Alliance

**Hi hi! I just wanna thank everyone who has reviewed or subscribed to my story! It makes me soooo happy to see those emails :D so, keep reviewing!! I've decided to try some more chapters in other people's perspectives, so I thought I'd do this one in Josie's perspective! Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I didn't write Harry Potter books 1-7… I wish…**

**Chapter Five: The Scorp/Josie Alliance**

**For those of you who hadn't caught on yet, this is in Josie's POV.**

Oh, isn't Scorpius so lovely? He's been awfully friendly to me recently… Maybe he's finally noticed me! Because, don't tell ANYONE (especially Rose), but I've had a crush on him forever. He's just so good-looking, with his so-blonde-it's-almost-white hair, and grey brooding eyes… Oh, I could gaze into them all day and never get bored. And don't get me started on hit super-fit body! Too bad Rose has got something against him. But I honestly can't see what! He's just perfect… Oh, look at me! Getting all worked up over him. I think I need to go for a walk.

As I leave my dorm that I share with Bex, Laura and Siobhan, I decide to take a stroll to the quidditch field. Not coz I was looking for anyone in particular…

"Hey, Josie! I was just about to come looking for you," A grin spreads over his gorgeous face.

"You were?" I ask, overly excited.

"Aha," Scorpius runs his hand through his hair. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What would that be?" I ask hopefully. _Oh please, ask me out!!_

"It's about Rose."

"Oh." I say flatly. So that's what we're talking about.

"Yeah, she doesn't seem to be able to cope with the stress of being head girl, you know? And I was thinking maybe you could convince her, somehow, to let you - ya know - take over?"

I narrow my eyes at him, is he being serious?? Rose would never give up her position!

"Uhh I don't think she'd want to give up her position, for anything!"

"But, don't you think it would be better for her in the long run? That way she can get better grades and then get a better job. So, really you'll be helping her a lot! She'll thank you when she's older."

Aw, isn't Scorpius so thoughtful?? Well, I guess it will definitely improve her chances of getting whatever job she could want… And she does want to do really well in her last year.

"Ok, I will," I nod assertively, "Now, how shall we do it?"

***

"Rose! How are you?" I bound up behind her and stare at her impetuously.

"Uh, I don't know. I'm good… I think," Rose stutters, obviously surprised by my random interest in her well-being. "How about you, Josie?"

"Never mind me, let's talk about you. How are you finding being head girl? Is it demanding? You look awfully tired, are you tired?"

"Look, Josie, I'm fine! It's fine, being head girl I mean. I just think you need to calm down a bit." Rose stared at me as if I was psychotic.

"Me? I'm perfectly calm. I think _you _are the one who needs to calm down, with all that's on your plate."

"Could you just leave me alone, please? I don't know what's come over you but you really aren't acting like the Josie I know and love."

Aw, isn't she cute? But she better just take my advice and ditch the head girl position. I think I'd be able to handle it far better, don't you?

"Well, ok I'll leave you now, but think it about!"

"About what?" Rose says as she shakes her head and walks away.

***

Josie is a psycho. Honestly, I don't know what's come over her! It's like she doesn't want me to be head girl, or something. But why wouldn't she want me to be? It's not like she wanted it, she didn't even apply for it at the end of last year, like all the other desperate girls. And what's up with her being all secretive about where she's going? Like the other day when she went for a walk, but she wouldn't tell anyone where! And I thought Josie was one of my best friends. Well, I'm guessing I thought wrong. Best friends tell each other EVERYTHING! Well, almost everything…

Right now I'm sitting in the little lounge I share with Malfoy, one of the perks of being head prefects. Too bad it's him I have to share it with. So far, we have never both been in it at the same time.

"Well, I'll talk to you about it tonight. Meet you on the quidditch field after supper –" Malfoy walks into the room and stops talking as soon as he sees me.

"Oh, hi _Rose" _he says loudly, emphasizing my name dramatically. "What are you doing in here?"

I can't believe him! He glares at me for sitting in the room we _share_!

"Well, to me I'd think it looked like I was sitting on the sofa we share, wouldn't you?"

I hear a giggle behind the door and as I crane my neck to see who's behind it, Malfoy slams it hurriedly.

"Who's that?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him suspiciously.

"No one."

"Oh, really? Well, you can tell no one that I'll see her on the field after supper too."

"You heard that?" Malfoy cringes. I don't have to say anything in response; I just give him a look saying _duh._

Malfoy turns back towards the door to the hallway, but seems to stop halfway and instead return to his room.

Well, I guess I'll just have to see what he has planned on the field tonight!

**Hehe, there you go! That's chapter five finished! Now its time for me to do my stats homework :P Review!!**


	6. The Love Triangle

**Hiiii! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated :P I've just been so overloaded with assessments and stuff like that! Ah the pressures of arts council… Anyways, here is the next chapter! Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah I don't own Harry Potter. I think we've already established that :P**

Scorp's POV :)

She knows. I'm doomed.

She heard me mention my plans for tonight, and now she knows that something's gonna happen on the field. Now I can't decide if I should go through with it or not. Hmm, Rose – I mean Weasley – is a pretty quick thinker. An over-thinker, even. So she'll probably think that, now she knows about our plans, we won't go through with it. Therefore, I might as well go through with it!

As supper draws to a close, I look around and see Rose chatting light-heartedly with Bex. Obviously, she's forgotten. So up I get and quietly walk out of the hall.

***

Rose's POV

Hah. He thinks I'm that stupid. Of course I saw him leaving the hall. And, of course I saw him looking in my direction to see if I'd seen him. I did, but he doesn't know that. Mwahaha.

So, after waiting a while, I follow him out of the hall onto the field. Despite the harsh breeze, I am unshaken as I see Malfoy and Josie on the – WHAT???? Why is Josie even associating with the scumbag, let alone meeting him in secret? I glare at him, at both of them, as I hide behind a pillar and try to overhear what they say.

"Well," I hear Josie say, unsure of herself I could tell. "If it's in the best interest of Rose, I'm in."

What? What's in my best interest? Scorpius has never been concerned about my _best interests_. Something is definitely up. I strain my ears to hear the remainders of their "private meeting", but unfortunately catch nothing of what they say. Drat. I'll have to interrogate Josie.

***

Josie's POV

Oooh just got back from my meeting with Scor. It was greeeeeat! We just talked and talked and talked for ages. And it never even got awkward! It was like we could talk about Rose for hours… Hmm it's kinda funny that all we talked about was Rose. I mean, I know that's what our meeting was about. But, as hard as I tried, I could never get the conversation on to anything else. And I tried everything.

"So, do you like fish?"

"Hmm, yeah I guess… Do you think Rose does?"

Nah, just joking. But our conversations pretty much went like that… Well, it's a start nonetheless. Maybe if we continue to have our private meetings, something will spark and he'll realize I am the one for him! Yeah probably not, but I may as well try, right?

"So, I'll meet you here again tomorrow, OK?" He smiled at me. And not just any smile, the signature Malfoy smirk-smile-that-makes-your-skin-tingle-and-your-heart-beat-ten-times-faster. I could look at it all day…

"Josie," Uh oh, this doesn't sound good. "Where were you after supper?"

"Oh, no where," I say quickly.

"Aha…"

"Yeah, well I was just meeting up with a friend to discuss, umm, the future."

"Oh, really? And which friend was this?" Gulp. She sounds very suspicious.

"Ah, you don't know him."

"Oh, trust me. I know Scorpius Malfoy very well. We share a lounge, remember?"

As she walks away, my heart sinks into the pit of my stomach. Does she think I'm trying to hurt her or something? Does she think I'm siding with Scorpius over her? Well, I know she will appreciate it when it's over. We're helping her in the long run.

**Tada! That's another chapter done! I know it's kinda short, sorry, but I thought it was probably the best place to end this one! Plus its way past my bedtime! Review pleeeeeeeease? I appreciate your criticism!! Xo**

**P.o.T.t.Y.F.a.N.x rocks my socks!! xx**


	7. An Odd Friendship

**Hiii guys! Sorry it's been so long, but I've been trying to finish harry potter and the chamber of secrets for the first time! Almost done :D also, like no one has been reviewing :'( and no reviews kinda makes me sad… and then I cant be bothered writing more chapters :'( soooo REVIEW! Pleeeeeeeeeease??? **

**Well, heres the next chapter:**

**Disclaimer: HP does not belong to me.**

**Bex's POV**

Well I have no idea what's going on between Rose and Josie, but neither of them has said more than "Could you pass the butter?" since last week! And these two have been best friends forever. Something is definitely up.

The only thing that has ever come between them in the past was a boy. And, let me tell you, this was one fine boy. Harrold Pliffle – yes I know it's a bit off a naff name, but he was hot – was a sixth year while Rose, Josie and I were third years. A bit of an age gap, you might say? Well, yeah, I agree. But those two thought he was _the one_. Bad luck that they both thought it. And both went after him. And both failed to catch him. And then blamed each other.

"It's all _your_ fault. Now he thinks that all third years are stupid and immature, just like you!"

"At least I didn't try to put him under a spell just to get him to like me. I wanted our love to be true."

"WHAT LOVE??"

Yeah, the argument went something like that.

So I this must have something to do with a boy. And I think we all know which boy it is…

***

**Al's POV**

Scorpius Malfoy is my best friend and I am CERTAIN he isn't telling me something… Like why he doesn't have time to help me with Transfigurations after supper every night. That's the only time I'm free right now, seventh year is so hard! Obviously, Scorp is never free.

Plus, he never seems to talk when we're together… I need to confront him.

As I walk over to the Great Hall, I see Bex (Rose's friend) and walk over, hoping she has seen Scorp recently.

"Have you seen Josie?" she says at the exact same time that I say "Have you seen Scorpius?"

"Ummm, no," I say.

"Well, I haven't seen Scorp either, if it makes you feel any better."

"It doesn't." I say dryly.

Bex looks at me funnily. "What's up with you? Getting Malfoy-withdrawal or something?"

"How would you like it if you hadn't had a proper conversation with your best friend in a week?" I glare at her, and then realize I shouldn't be taking my anger out on her.

"Well, I haven't seen either of my best friends, so my problem is twice as bad as yours."

Hmm, guess I never thought about that… "You know, since we both seem to be having similar issues, we should stick together." Bex looks at me like I'm crazy, then after a couple of seconds she sighs and says, "Yeah, might as well. Got no one better to hang out with."

I try to ignore the insult as I launch off into a discussion on how we will win our friends back. Let's hope my plan works, coz me and Bex don't exactly seem to be a particularly good pair.

***

**Bex's POV**

Albus Potter. I don't know him very well, but I never thought he was as psychotic as he seemed to be today. He just walked up to me and suddenly declared us as buddies because of our lack of friendship right now. Of course, mine is not a lack of friendship. I have friends. They are simply ignoring me. Or have better things to do than hang out with me. Oh, gosh I don't know which sounds worse!

His constant chatter can be a bit of a pain; it's almost as if he can't stand the idea of awkward silence. But I guess I'm kinda getting used to it, and underneath his crazy exterior he is actually pretty cute. I guess he is an acquired taste. Like when you first bite into something and the taste is so unique, so extreme, that you automatically decide that you don't like it. But after awhile, you decide that it's not gross, but that the taste is out of this world.

Not that I think Al is out of this world… It was just an analogy, OK? Sigh, can we change the subject, please??

Anyway, we have decided that we are going to find out what our friends are doing tonight! And I am hoping they aren't related. Rose, Josie and Scorpius Malfoy in the same room? Let's just say it won't be pleasant.

**Don't you just love that feeling when the next chapter is finished? I just wanted to establish the newfound relationship between Bex and Al :D Al is such a cutie! He's like a mini Harry Potter to me, but a bit crazier if you haven't already noticed. REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!! Or I might not write the next chapter :O ok I probably will in the end anyway, but I just really want some more reviews please?**

**Love you, my readers!!**

**xx**


	8. What a Night!

**Hey hey hey!! I still seem to not be getting many reviews **** fully not cool! Buut I am getting more subscribers which is a bonus!! Keep reading!!!**

**Disclaimer: Harry aint mine, K?**

Bex's POV

"Bex!" Al's face lights up as I walk past him on my way to Charms.

"Yo."

Albus's expression is hard to read as he whispers, "Meet me in the courtyard at eight."

Incredulous, I squint at him, weighing up the chances as to whether he's trying to get a date with me or this is a perfect opportunity to spy on Scorpius and Josie. I decide it's the second option. Why would he want to date me anyway?

I don't even get a chance to respond. Al looks behind him secretively and sneaks off into the shadows. Oh, merlin. Al is taking this spying stuff _way_ too seriously. I think he needs a hobby. Or better yet, a girlfriend.

Well, I must admit, I'm actually looking forward to tonight. Because it will be exciting spying on the troublesome two and I certainly want to set Rose straight if they're plotting something against her.

***

_Later that evening…_

"You're late,"

"Uh, sorry?" Bex says half-heartedly. Yeah, right.

"Just sit down, and be quiet. We don't want them to hear us." I pretend to be miffed with Bex, but I just cant be. She's so cool that I get excited when she talks to me.

"So, have you talked to her yet?" we overhear Scorpius say to, I'm guessing, Josie over by the fountain.

"Oh, um, I – I've tried, you know? I've mentioned it once or twice…"

Poor Josie. I can tell she's not really doing this for the same reason Scorpius is. Not that I really know what they're doing… But I know it involves Rose. Duh.

"What? I thought you were on my side! I thought you were trying to help me, uh I mean Rose…"

"Scorpius, I am! Can't you see I'm doing my best? She's just set on being head girl, I'm sorry. I cant really help you there."

"You're no use to me. Honestly. And I thought I could trust you."

Bex and I exchange glances. Uh oh, what has Josie been doing?

"Look," Josie's mumbles, "I know I can't convince her to forfeit her position. But what if I can make her want to? You know, publically humiliate her or something?"

Bex gasps loudly next to me.

"Did you hear that?" an alarmed Scorpius says looking at his surroundings.

"What?"

"That _gasp_."

It seems that he has lost patience with her. I see him storm away in our direction so I hold my breath and try to remain still.

Once he has left, Bex stands up and leaves, walking very fast.

"Wha – wait. Slow down. _What_ just happened there?"

"That bastard." Bex slits her eyes and keeps walking. "He's using Josie, poor naïve Josie, to get rid of Rose. What a tosser."

Trying to keep up with her, I am still confused. "But why? He's still head boy. What more does he want?"

"Who knows what that power-hungry, self-centered womanizer wants? All I know is that I'm not gonna let him get it. Or get Josie either."

Bex looks so upset, I think I may even see tears welling up in her eyes. I reach out and grab her hand to comfort her.

She stares at me, as if unsure how to react to my brash move, but pulls her hand away.

I groan inwardly, I hadn't realized how inappropriate that may have seemed. I mean, I'd barely call us friends. What I did was way out of line.

"Look, I've got to go… to bed now. See you sometime."

I look up at the clock tower and see that it is barely quarter to nine. But I don't question her, I just let her walk back, uncertain of how to respond to all that has happened tonight. I almost feel that I should go to bed right now…

***

Bex's POV

Bloody hell, what a night. First I see Scorpius take advantage of Josie, then Josie betrays her best friend for a guy, and lastly Albus tries a move on me. What a night.

Well, to be honest, Al was really just trying to be kind. But he went too far. I know you might think I'm a prude or simply spastic, but I felt that he, in a way, violated me tonight. Grabbing my hand. Gosh, part of me feels so stupid saying this, but I know that I wasn't ready for that and neither was he. I know its not like he kissed me or anything worse, but he's not even my friend. He's my partner in crime, well more of an associate detective. We need to stay completely professional. And he didn't.

Ok, now I've let that out of my system, on to the whole Scorpius/Josie situation. I need to tell Josie what an idiot she's being. Of course I won't put it that way, she doesn't respond well to insults like that.

I'll get one of the other prefects to summon her to my room.

"Hey, Bex! What's up?"

Sighing, I try to decide whether to be angry at her or not. Part of me thinks its not her fault, but another part of me can't believe a friend could do such a thing.

"I overheard what you're doing with Scorpius," I start, "And, truth be told, I'm disgusted."

Her expression falters as she realizes I didn't call her over for a lighthearted chat.

I continue, "Why, Josie, are you – one of Rose's best friends – plotting against her? Why are you trying to take away from her the thing she is most proud of?"

"I'm… helping her, in the long run." Josie doesn't sound very sure of herself. "She could do so much better if she wasn't head girl. Her grades and everything."

"She's doing fine as it is. Better than everyone else in the year." I argue.

She cannot think of a response to that, so she stands there in silence looking very, very uncomfortable.

"Well, why are you trusting Malfoy? The one who is always out to get Rose? Why would he want what's best for her?"

"I'm sorry. But it's too late. I've already helped him this far."

I stare at her in disbelief. I can't believe she's turned to him, instead of her friends. That's low, even for her.

***

Scorp's POV

"Scorpius, I just wanted to let you know that I've left my friends to help you."

I stare at the girl like she'd just told me I'd gotten her pregnant. Is she crazy?

"Uh, no, that's all good," I start. I don't want to be stuck with _her_ now, all because of this. It was a stupid plan any way. Like it'd ever work. Josie failed with it. She's just stupid. "You can go back to your group of friends, now."

I turn and walk away as quickly as possible.

"No, I told them I'd stick with you. You know, me and you, we've got something, don't you think?"

"Look, I don't need your help and I don't need you." I keep walking without turning back. I've had plenty of experience like this before. I know that the best thing to do is just blurt it out, then walk away and never look back.

I hear the faint sob of a heartbroken girl behind me. Yeah, I've heard that before as well. And its not a great feeling.

**Woot! Theres another chapter done! PLEASE review! Even if its just a small one telling me how rubbish this is! I'd really appreciate it! Love you all! Especially my most committed reader, P.o.T.t.Y.F.a.N.x !! Review and you'll get an awsum as shout out from me :D so review please!!**

**xo**


	9. The New Australian Girl

**New chaap! Soz its taken so long for me to update guys but I just haven't been motivated due to lack of reviews **** Buuut thanks so much Babydoll gone wrong1 it feels great to get reviews! Even real short ones **** Sooo read and review kaay?**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter aint mine :'( **

**Josie's POV**

I can't believe what Scorpius said to me. After all I did for him. Now I have no friends and still no bloody Malfoy.

Part of me feels like I should forgive him, because I know he didn't mean it. But it still hurt heaps to hear him tell me he didn't want me anymore. I know, I know, I'm overthinking it all and he just wanted to let me know that I should go back to my friends coz its whats best for me. And that's what he wants for me. Its like in all those movies where the wild animal needs to be set free but wants to stay with the owner. And yet the owner, who still wants the animal to stay, lets him go because they know the animal will survive best in the wild. Yeah. So now I just need to show Scorpius that I'm no longer wild – I've been tamed by our love! Ohh how could I ever be mad at Scorpius? We're meant for eachother.

**Malfoy's POV**

Ugh I cant get that stupid Josie girl away from me!! I go and tell her straight that I don't need her anymore and what do I get?? A confrontation in the hallway, Josie telling me that she "understands" and that it's ok, my love has tamed the wild beast within… Or something like that. Pretty much, she's a sodder and obviously hasn't realised it herself.

Well I've given up on using her to my advantage coz really she's more of a drag than any help at all!

Moving on from the boooring subject of Josie, there's a new girl at Hogwarts. Technically she's only a visitor but, being Weasley's cousin, a little action with her could cause quite a commotion and I think that's exactly what I need right now.

Her name's Mariah and she's bloody hot! Maybe I can get a bit of a snog – coz surprisingly I haven't had one in a while.

**Mariah's POV**

"Who's this?" Professor Gildred peers nervously from behind a tall desk.

"Oh, my cousin. From Australia," Rose says and grins as she sees Gildred's look of alarm.

"Don't worry," she whispers, "She's a wizard."

It was so hard not to laugh at the small lady's face was flooded with relief.

"Oh, er, of course. Nice to meet you – uh…"

"Mariah." I finish.

"Yes, take a seat please."

Giggling with Rose we sit down and I look around the classroom, amazed by the grandeur of the place. It's a lot more hardcore than our cruddy school of Wizardry and Witchcraft. Goorongula. That's the name. Yes, laugh if you must, but it's named after the Aborigine witch doctor who started the school many, many years ago.

Hmmm there's some pretty sexy guys here, I must admit. What was Rosie on about, saying that other than her mates there was a pretty poor selection. Oooh that blonde over there is definitely the pick of the bunch, if ya know what I mean!

What's this? He's glaring in my direction. Uh oh, I hope I didn't make a bad first impression! Oh, wait, he seems to be directing that glare at Rose not me… Haha PHEW!

When he make's eye contact with me, his smirk seems to curl up into a smile. He leans over to his mate, this real burly bloke who I'd never want to pick a fight with, and whispers. Even from all the way across the room I can hear his grunted reply.

Hmm I think Rose heard too. She leans over to mean and whispers, "That's Malfoy, the wanker I keep telling you about." Dammit so that's who he is. Well at least it means she wont be jealous if anything happens between us. Not that I think it will, but I might as well dream.

As the class ends I rush out the door to catch up with him. Looks like he had a similar idea, coz there he is, right outside as if he was waiting for me!

"Hey, I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malf-"

"I know," I interrupt him smiling. He raises his eyebrows in both a surprised and pleased way.

"So, where're you from then?"

"Australia,"

"Australia eh? Never met an Australian before. Maybe you should come sit next to me at supper tonight and you can teach me some Aussie slang?"

I almost choked with laughter at the desperacy of his request. Doesn't seem as smooth and quick-witted as Rose let him on to be. But, hey, I'm only here for two weeks so it wouldn't end up being anything serious anyway.

Rose walks out of the classroom and sees me talking to Scorpius. She glares at me, almost daring me to ditch her for Scorpius, and that is exactly what made me say, "Sure, I'd be delighted to!" You see, Rose is kind of a perfectionist. And although she is my cuzzy, I get a real kick out of pissing her off. And I think this might be the perfect opportunity!

**There you go!!! Please read and review and you'll get a shout out from meeee :D I'll update soon soon!**

**CatrinaBoFi x**


	10. Wrong Answer, Malfoy!

**Sigh. My last year of college is killing me! Havent been having much time for my fanfics :'( its very sad! Buut, I've finally found the time to update :) And its been all my amazing reviewers that have made me want to write more chapters :) :) Thanks to my BFFL ****P.o.T.t.Y.F.a.N.x**** and reviewers ****Mason and Alex****, ****.xx****, and ****Annie Lockwood****. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter's not mine yadda yadda yadda**

**Al's POV**

Is it lame to say that I'm kinda sad the whole Scorp/Josie drama is over? It's not that I miss _that. _It's more the time I got to spend with Bex. It was really fun! But now that we don't need to join forces, I never get to see her anymore. Sigh.

I think even Scorp has noticed my change in mood since we stopped hanging out. Of course, Scorp never found out _why_ we were hanging out, but nevertheless I didn't refrain from letting him know what I thought about her. Why did I have to be such a loser?

"Al, mate, you've been acting like a bit of a squiff lately. What's going on with you and that Bex girl?"

"Oh, er, which Bex girl?" My eyes never leave the colourless pages of my Ancient Runes text book. Scorpius slams my book shut and forces me to look him in the eyes.

"You know perfectly well which 'Bex girl' im talking about. There's only one Bex in the whole of Hogwarts!"

"Nope, technically there's a Bex Stone, a Bex Irvine, a Bex Smirdolf and a Bex Lionel."

Maaaaybe I shouldn't have named them all. Scorp looks seriously unimpressed.

"And which is the one that you dream about, the one that you never fail to bring up in any conversation. Even if it's about Flobberworms."

"Lionel."

I look down at my feet, embarrassed.

"Well, I must admit she's quite a catch."

"I haven't caught her yet, she's caught me," I mumble.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

I look away. How would I know how to get Bex? I've never had a girlfriend. I've never really had friends that are girls, except Rosie's friends. But they don't count. Not knowing what to say, I simply shrug.

Scorpius sighs pitifully. "I think I've got some work to do."

"Huh?" What is he going on about?

"Look, I'll teach _you_ how to get _her_, if you help _me_ get her Australian friend."

I stare at him with disbelief. "Mariah? You barely even know her!"

"Yes, but that will all change after supper tonight."

Shuddering, I nod. "Okay, I will. I'll have a chat with Rosie and see what she says." I notice that Scorpius winced when I said Rosie's name. LOL.

"Do you think I'd ever have a chance with her?" I say, a bit nervous as to what his answer will be.

"Al, you are the son of the famous Harry Potter and Gin Weasley. There's no way that she couldn't like you."

WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO COMPARE ME TO MY DAD?

"Wrong answer, Malfoy," I say and storm out of the library.

**I know, I know, it's a really short chapter. But I just felt that this was the perfect place to end it! Any ways, read and review and, who knows, maybs I'll update again soon ;)**

**I love all you readers!  
XO**


	11. Poor Al

**I'm back! With the next update **** Yeah, it was my ball last night (so much fun!) and I got food poisoning lol so im stuck in bed with too much time on my hands :) so that means its time to update!**

**Read & Review!**

**Disclaimer: JKR beat me to it :P**

**Scorpius' POV**

Ah that Mariah, she is such a laugh! And that accent, woah… There's just something about Australian accents that make girls twice as attractive. I think Al thinks I've gone crazy, which I guess is understandable. I've only known her for half a day and already I feel like we're meant to be.

But, of course, I won't let anyone know this. It would make me look bad. The girls are supposed to fall for me! Anyway, she's leaving soon so I mustn't grow too attached.

Supper was amazing. We just clicked.

"So, are you gonna come watch the Quidditch game tomorrow? It's Slytherin vs Ravenclaw, easy win."

"Quidditch, whats that?"

I gape at her in disbelief. How can any witch or wizard not know what Quidditch is? "Don't you have it in Australia?"

"Nope," she says, "The only sport we play is Gudder. It's like golf, but the ball is actually a goblin and our clubs are actually wands. Some of those goblins can be such a pain, really. Running away from the hole when you 're so close to winning…"

Again, I gape at her, but for a different reason. Those Australians are too bizarre!

"Woah, okay you definitely need to watch the game tonight! I cant really explain how it goes, but there's two teams, a quaffle, a golden snitch, two bludgers –"

"Bludgers? Seriously?" Mariah interrupts me mid-sentence.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"In Australia," Mariah begins, "Bludgers are lazy people."

Yeah, okay, Australians really are bizarre!

Unsure of what to say to that, I change the subject back to the game tomorrow. "So, are you keen?"

**Al's POV**

Is she here? Ohhh I hope she is. I hope she came to watch the game today. If she doesn't, I'll be so upset.

It's the only thing I have to look forward to right now. Things between me and Scorpius aren't exactly great after last night. I cant believe he was such a dick. He knows I have heaps to live up to. I almost wish that _my_ dad was Draco Malfoy, because then you don't exactly have anything to live up to at all! Today's game should be interesting!

"Hey Al," I see a smiling Bex standing behind me.

"Uh, um, hi Bex," I say awkwardly, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Rose and Josie. Haven't seen them yet today!"

"Oh," I say, crestfallen. "Maybe they're with Mariah? Showing her around school?"

"Ha, Mariah?" Bex snorted, "She's with Scorpius."

Hmm looks like he doesn't need my help after all.

"And I'm sure Rose would rather die than associate with Scorpius more than necessary."

There's a bit of an awkward silence, so I try to fill it.

"So, The Lazy Goblins are playing in Hogsmeade tonight, wanna come? I've heard that they're pretty good. For goblins."

Uh oh, Bex looks horrified! "On – on a date? With you?"

I shrug and look away. I'm such a tosser, I shouldn't have asked.

"Oh, sorry Al. I don't really like you… in that way."

I nod awkwardly and stare at my broomstick. Now this game is going to be twice as terrible. Every time I look into the crowd and see Bex standing there, looking at me like the loser I am, I will be crying on the inside.

**Josie's POV**

Wow. Slytherin have never lost this badly since, well, forever! I didn't even think it was possible. Poor Scorpius. I mean, it's obvious that they lost because of him. He just couldn't concentrate, I'm certain he was always searching the crowd for me.

I think he just needs to accept the fact that he needs me, but he hurt me. So he needs to fix that.

And I'm not the only one with boy troubles at the moment. Poor Bex! I cant even imagine how awkward it would be to turn down Albus. He's such a sweetie anyway! I would have said yes, even though I don't like him that way.

**Rosie's POV**

Right now I am filled with a mixture of emotions. Happiness that Slytherin failed their Quidditch match because now that means Gryffindor has a good chance of winning the cup. Annoyance that Mariah seems to be spending all her time with loserface, and yes I am referring to Malfoy. Sadness that Bex turned down poor little Al.

And the worst is the one about Mariah! I feel really bad, because she's m y cousin. But really, forming an alliance with your cousin's worst enemy? WHOSE SIDE IS SHE ON?

I can't stand it. Every time they walk past, Malfoy puts his arm around her shoulder and sneers in my direction. I really do hate that git.

Thank goodness she's only staying for three more days. If it were anymore I think I should die.

Sigh. Seventh year is the pits.

**There you go!**

**Now review please and I will be very happy!**

**XO**


	12. Whose Side Are You On?

**Wow its been so long since I've updated! So sorry, people! Man, year 13 is a challenge… **

**Well, on a much happier note, THAAAANK YOU to everyone that reviewed **** Yes, that's you ****iloveharrypotter711****, ****sydnee2013****, ****potter,yay****, ****harrypotamus****, and of course my bffl ****P.o.T.t.Y.F.a.N.x! **** Love you alllll!**

**And also thanks heaps to all my subscribers and favouriters **** you guys make me feel so spesh!**

**Well, here you go! Next chapter….**

**Disclaimer: Teeeeeeechnically this great idea wasn't mine :P**

**Albus' POV**

"Hiya Albie," Mariah greets me a bit too cheerfully for a Monday morning – I mean, Potions first? Euuch!

"Hey Mariah," I respond flatly, her energy is exhausting me. "You seem bubblier than usual this morning. If that's even possible."

Oh man, I cant even say hi to someone without sounding negative.

"Oh, yeees I believe it is!" she says, staring at me expectantly. After a minute of awkward silence (that Mariah doesn't seem to find awkward for some reason…) I realise that I am supposed to ask _why_ she believes it is possible. Honestly, girls are far too much effort to understand!

"_Sigh_, and how is this possible, then? I can see you are bursting to tell me." I say.

"Guess!"

"Mariah, cant you tell that I am not in the mood? Just tell me the news, for Merlin's sake!"

My outburst obviously still hasn't dampened her mood.

"I was on the phone with mum and she said screw Australia, I should just stay here! And if that didn't mean I'd get to spend loooads of time with you extra cool people, I could find it very insulting that she doesn't want me back. But I don't."

I smile weakly at the idea of 24/7 Mariah… especially with Scorp's latest obsession with her… GROAN!

"Good for you, Mariah," I say and walk away before I actually groan outloud.

"Oh, Al? I heard about you and Bex. Better luck next time!"

I keep walking and pretend I didn't hear her until I get to my dorm and see Scorpius waiting by the door.

"She's here to stay. Nice one, Scorpius."

Ok, so I'm still a bit sore from his comment the other day.

**Rose's POV**

"You rejected my cousin," I say slowly, still unable to comprehend what my supposed best friend was telling me. "My _cousin_, Albus, the ultra-sensitive one who has ZERO experience with girls and, at this rate, will never have any! Rebecca Delwyn Lionel, HOW COULD YOU?"

I stand there, arms folded – my I'm-seriously-unimpressed look – waiting for Bex to somehow magic up (no pun intended) a super acceptable excuse as to why she just murdered my cousin's love life. Then buried it, dug it up again, and beheaded it! Twice!

"I thought you'd be glad. Glad that I didn't lead him on, make him think he had a chance with me."

"_Think?_" I practically spit the word out in disgust. "You _think_ he doesn't have a chance with you? You _think_ you're too good for him?" My voice gets louder and louder with each sentence.

Her frown a mixture of irritation and hurt, I almost consider forgiving her. Then I see poor Al walk past, looking glummer than usual, and I remember why I'm so furious.

"Look, Rose, I'm sorry!" With pleading eyes, Bex's irritation seems to subside as she realizes just how disappointed I am in her.

"Whatever, sort it out then." I say as I walk towards Albus.

**Scorp's POV**

Good news. The love of my life is here to stay!

Yes, it is official; Mariah is now a permanent student. And I was the first to know, ha ha!

I must say, I am quite surprised that not _everyone_ was pleased to hear that. Like her cousin, Weasley… But Weasley's always had terrible taste anyway!

I've decided that I must ask her out. Better get in before the rest of the competition, not that they'd have any chance against me.

"Scorp, stop dreaming about Mariah in a swimming costume." Al taps me on the head with his fist.

"The Aussie word is _togs_," I say, smirking, and then realise that Al hasn't spoken to me much since I mentioned his famous father so I probably should watch it…

"What's up, Al?"

"Oh, nothing."

Hmm I'm not a girl, but I'm pretty good at reading between the lines.

"Yeah, and my dad's a super hero." I say, maybe a bit too sarcastically. Sorry dad, still love you!

At least I got a chuckle out of the boy!

"How's it going with Bex?"

He winces. Obviously not too good.

"Haven't had the guts to make eye contact since…"

I semi-gawk at him. Honestly, it's been almost a week!

"What do I do?"

Wow, I pity the guy. He takes rejection way too personally.

"Erm, mate, it's called mooviiing oooon. Get it?"

"Yeah that's easy for you to say, you never have any personal relationship between you and your 'girlfriends'."

"Oi, what about Mariah and I? Looking pretty serious, if you ask me!"

He snorts, probably got some snot up there from all this crying over Bex. Honestly.

I think he needs to sort out his emotions. Turning into more of a girl every day. Giving boys a bad reputation.

Oh well, I've still got Mariah!

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Read and review k? Tell me what you love/hate about it, what you think should happen next, whose side you're on right now (Al and Rose's or Bex and Scorp's)!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**XO**


	13. Getting desperate for a ball date!

Just Another Rose/Scorp Romance cont… TWO YEARS LATER! :O

**FLIPPING HECK GUYS IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS! YOU PROBABLY FORGOT THIS STORY EVEN EXISTED! Surprisingly I've actually been getting a bunch of subscribers/favourites/reviews since I last updated more two years and two months ago, but now I will continue with my story and get it back on track and hopefully finished! I hope you enjoy **

Josie's POV

I think Scorpy is playing hard to get with Mariah now. I must admit I am losing respect for him – he's taking this love game thing too far. I'm much more of a commitment-girl. I like having a man to call my own, not all this hidden secretive stuff that those tall, dark and mysterious guys always seem to enjoy. I guess I will just end up with a short, happy and cute guy instead. Actually, I'm not that picky to be honest. I'm getting a bit desperate with the ball coming around in less than two weeks and I still don't have a date!

Al's POV

So, the seventh year ball is coming around in approximately 12 days and I am FREAKING OUT. I don't have a date. And I don't want a date, unless her name is Bex Delwyn Lionel and she willingly accepts my invitation without any begging and pleading from cousin Rosie.

"Dad," I say in that awkward son-initiating-dreaded-deep-conversation-with-dad-who-is-far-too-keen-to-share-his-most-likely-useless-romantic-advice way. "Is it ok to go to a ball by yourself, or would I just end up looking like a loser?"

"Ball? What ball? There isn't a Triwizard tournament on right now that you haven't told me about?"

"No, Dad! It's not the Yule Ball, it's just a seventh year ball that the prefects have decided to put on for us this year. But I don't want to go with anyone. How do I do that without looking like a loser?"

He answered, "Albus, this is very unlike you. Why don't you want to take anyone? How about Rosie? You could go together as family!"

"DAD! No! We're far too old to only go with relatives as dates. Now it will just seem like incest. Yeuchhh!" I look away in frustration as I realize this conversation is pointless. The amount of life lessons I am going to get taught now is not worth the amount of useful advice he gave me, which was nil.

"Look, Al," Dad suggested, "I can always ask around friends at work if they have any daughters desperate for a date?"

I glare at him for implying that I, too, am _desperate_, but I guess it was true because I said, "_Sigh_, yeah sure, Dad. You will probably have more success than I would if I asked around myself."

Scorpius' POV

Mariah MUST be my date to the seventh year ball! She is a bloody babe, such a laugh, plus she's the transfer student and everyone wants a bit of yummy international treats if you know what I mean.

Plus, Rose has a date. Amos Springgreen from Ravenclaw. Such a snore, but I must admit he does have a nicely defined jaw line – and equally defined abs. I've seen him play skins in shirts vs skins quidditch with the boys. And she can't have a fit date unless I have one that is just as equally snog-worthy. Not that I'd snog Amos, I'm as straight as a ruler, but if I were a girl then I probably wouldn't mind.

Mariah is probably the best-looking girl in seventh year, at least! And I honestly have never been so happy before in my life when I heard she was staying long-term at Hogwarts! But now that there is the possibility of a long term relationship involved, I have to return to my hard to get, not too interested dating methods. Don't want to push her away because I'm too keen! I have to plan this out properly; I don't want to mess this one up!

**Wooh guys I just wrote out a plan for the rest of this story, AND I WILL FINISH IT! So pumped Please, please, please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update because reviews just make me really really pumped to write more!**

**Yay!  
I'm glad to be back 3**

**CatrinaBoFi**

**xox**


	14. Done deals and dreamy dates

**Yo dudes, lets do this! Chapter 14, bring it on! Super pumped with all the reviews guys make me feel appreciated!**

Rose's POV

Is it sad that the only reasons I tolerate Mariah and Malfoy's little romance is because 1) I know they will get sick of each other soon enough so might as well just sit back and wait for them to break up and 2) they manage to keep each other busy enough to keep out of my hair? Actually, I should probably throw in a reason number 3: it keeps ditzy Josie out of Malfoy's grimy and manipulative hands. I don't care if they make each other happy, and it doesn't worry me that they might end up married or something because I know there is no way they could survive for that long together without driving each other nuts.

Mariah's POV

All these girls keep coming up to me and telling me how lucky I am to have Scorp as my boyfriend. Technically he hasn't asked me out, or even asked me to the ball yet, lazy ass! But that's beside the point. I don't see what they see in him. I mean, he's mildly babin' and I guess he is the most popular guy in the whole of Hogwarts, but I just don't get hugely excited by him. And I definitely don't get as excited as he gets about me! Speak of the devil….

"Mariah, hey, uh…" the dude is gasping for breath as if he'd just sprinted to my room up all those stairs from the Great Hall.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Do you have a date to the ball yet?" Scorp says and as I go to say "No" he interrupts me. "Good! Will you go with me?"

Narrowing my eyes at him I say, "Okay, but on one condition." Hey, he obviously wants to go with me pretty badly!

"Anythi-" he starts to say and then collects himself before continuing, "Why would I do what you want me to do? I have tons of girls _begging_ me to go with them."

"Then go with one of them." I shrug and start walking away.

"Okay, okay just tell me what it is and I'll consider."

"Good," I smirk at him and say "You're smart aren't you? Do my divination assignment for me. I need to start getting a couple of A's or else Mum will make me go back to Australia, and you wouldn't want that would you?" Oh wow I am such a horrible person, taking advantage of his feelings for me!

"Wha- what?" His jaw drops to the ground. "I can't do that! If I get caught, they might suspend or expel me! Or at least take away my head boy position."

"Ok, I guess Mum will just have to send me home before the ball. Sorry, Scorp."

And then he says yes he'll do it for me. Haha! I'm so good at twisting men around my fingers.

Al's POV

"Hey, Al?"

"Yeah, Scorp?"

"Did your dad, or one of his friends maybe, ever – uhh- help out a friend by doing their work for them?"

"Nope, the would probably have gotten suspended or expelled."

"Oh, ok. Thanks."

And now he's sprinting away. Weird.

"Hey, Al?"

_Sigh._ "What?!"

"Oh, I was just going to ask if you had a date to the ball yet."

"BEX? Oh sorry I thought you were Scorp again… And no I haven't, why? Do you?" I grin at her. Maybe she's going to ask me to be her date! Though that would be rather odd as she is a girl and I'm a guy and guys usually ask girls not vice versa. But maybe this means she is really keen!

"Yeah, Jacob Drury from Gryffindor just asked me today. Pretty excited! I was worried no one would ask me."

I hope Bex doesn't notice how much my face dropped when she said that.

"Oh, I think it would be impossible for you to not find a date to the ball." Is that too forward?

"Aw, thanks Al! You're such a sweetie!" She says beaming.

I guess not…

Rose's POV

"Al is such a sweetie, Rose! He told me that it would be impossible for me to not find a date to the ball. What a lovely friend he is."

Bex says the stupidest things sometimes. I hope she didn't say that to Al, coz that is the ultimate in friend-zoning. So I guess now I have a date to the ball (YUM!), she has a date to the ball, Mariah and Scorp have a date to the ball and so does Al (finally!). Yeah, Uncle Harry found him a date, Susie Sherwinger from Hufflepuff! I don't know much about her myself, but she can't be all that great if her dad's friend had to find her a date. Then again, Al had to get his dad to find him a date and he's the best so she can't be too bad.

I am so excited to be going with Amos! He is just so amazingly handsome and I still can't believe he asked me to go with him! I think I might pass out with excitement!

I believe I have the dreamiest date in the whole of Hogwarts 3

**Cool guys, hope you liked! Review my peeps! Subscribe, too! Yay **


End file.
